Happy Halloween
by Sorciere D'Emeraude
Summary: Écrit dans le cadre d'un concours. Cet OS raconte comment durant la 7e année les Carrow envisageaient Halloween.. Et le point de vue de Severus -sous forme particulière- sur ça.


**Salut salut ! Un OS que j'ai écris il y a quelques temps déjà, et que j'avais envie de poster. **

**Rien ne m'appartient (hormis l'idée de la fic) tout est a la Grande J. !:)**

Happy Halloween...

Syndrome de la page blanche.

Voilà ce que ressentait Severus, penché sur un vieux carnet usé par le temps. Ce qui venait de lui arriver était tellement immonde qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots à mettre dessus. Mais il se sentait obligé de transcrire la véritable impression qu'il avait eu sur les événements. Pour elle. Pour qu'elle sache véritablement...

Il attrapa donc vivement une plume et commença à griffonner.

_Ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui.. je me sens responsable. Responsable et minable. Je n'ai eu pas le choix, même si je sais que c'est une bien piètre excuse, et je me dégoûte moi-même. Je me jetterais de la tour si je ne savais pas que cela empirerait les choses.._

_Mais la seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est m'excuser, m'excuser de tout ce que j'ai pu faire et qui vous a semblé ignoble -qui me semble ignoble à mes yeux aussi-, tout ça pour une cause.. Mais à quel prix !_

Severus prit une grande inspiration et, réfléchissant, pensa qu'il faudrait raconter les événements de son point de vue. Pour que ça fasse plus vrai. Qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'il avait réellement ressentit.

Il repris donc.

_Quand Amicus est venu me voir, disant qu'il avait une « brillante idée », j'ai crains le pire. Et je n'avais pas tord. Une idée pour Halloween. Je l'aurais frappé tient ! Il n'a pas une once de cervelle, mais en ce qui s'agit de torture..._

_Il voulait soumettre un concours de costumes aux élèves. Oui, je dis bien un Concours ! D'où lui venait cette idée ? Je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais c'est que c'est la suite qui m'a dégoûté. Au gagnant, il accordait le droit de torturer les autres participants. Quiconque refusait était évidement envoyé dans les cachots et fouetté jusqu'à ce que quasiment mort s'en suive. _

_Si j'avais répondu non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait su. Et tout aurait été vain._

_J'ai été contraint d'accepter._

_J'ai beau ne pas être particulièrement amical avec les élèves, cela m'a tout de même révulsé de les voir se fouetter entre eux. Et ... Ah lui, il a refusé. 50 coups de fouets, rien que ça ! Je sais qu'en suite il s'est enfui, et que c'est plus ou moins grâce à ça qu'on a pu s'en sortir un temps soit peu. Voir la jeune Weasley se faire torturer ne m'amène pas de joie loin de là ! Et Lovegood vouloir la protéger et se faire torturer à son tour... Mais vous, vous ne le savez pas tout ça... _

_AAH, comment j'aimerais que vous le sachiez ! Oh oui. Je suis le méchant hein, l'imbécile à qui on jette toutes les imbécillités du monde. Et je suis contraint d'accepter !_

_Enfin..._

Severus lâcha sa plume et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de lui écrire ça ? Elle ne savait rien de lui, et lui, il l'aimait. Oh dieu qu'il l'aimait. Elle lui rappelait tant Lily... et elle était admirable en plus ! Fière, élégante, noble.. pourquoi fallait-il que les deux femmes qu'il ai aimé dans sa vie soient si ressemblantes, si proches l'une de l'autre tout en étant éloignées...

Sans le fils de Lily, aujourd'hui aurait été un jour funèbre. Des élèves auraient péris, il en était sûr...

Enfin, Potter et sa clique étaient arrivés, à la suite sans doute de l'appel de Londubat, et avaient empêchés la « fête » de se poursuivre.. Les Carrow étaient hors d'état de nuire. Malgré le fait de ce qui venait de se passer, Severus en voulait quand même à l'AD de ne pas avoir prévu le coup. S'ils avaient su, rien de tout ça n'aurait pu se passer !

Tout son être à ce moment avait voulu arrêter le carnage, mais dans sa position il ne pouvait rien faire, et cela était le pire... Il était poignées et chevilles liées.

Il s'était sentit démuni. Avec un profond soupir expirant toutes les peines du monde, Severus repris la plume pour inscrire ces dernières mots.

_Je me sens seul, Minerva. Si seul... Et je vous aime, je vous aime plus que tout. Et vous ne le saurez jamais, ou seulement en lisant ces lignes. J'espère qu'avec elles, vous me verrez tel que j'ai été réellement.._

_Je vous aime, mais je ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour vous le dire._

_Je vous aime._

_Severus._

_._

Minerva découvrit le carnet quelques jours après la mort de Severus. Elle le lut intégralement, non sans une certaine émotion, et se ressassa l'instant abordé.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu tel quel, et le regardait sous un œil nouveau.

Tout n'avait était que mascarade...

Mais c'était fini maintenant. Tout était fini.

Et tout allait reprendre le cours des choses, agrémenté d'une nostalgie de tous ceux morts au combat, et d'une solitude pour les anciens. Une solitude si pesante...

FIN.

**Voila un OS que j'avais écrit pour un concours il y a longtemps, donc mon style a peut-être un peu changé ^^ J'avais tout de même envie de le poster ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)**


End file.
